Fast Forward a sequel to An Interesting School Year
by animefan021513
Summary: Lets fast forward to the day after Haruhi's graduation. Mori has something he desperately wants to ask. When he does what will be her answer and will will happen in the next year! :3 Read and find out please read "An Interesting School Year" Before you read this :3 Thanks and read and reviews I like reading them all oh and this will be a 2 shot :D
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi heard a horn honk outside her appartment and knew that it was Mori because he said he had a fancy surprise for her. He had planned this a week ago. She remembers hearing him on the phone with Hikaru.

_"Yes that would be perfect. No I don't care what color it is. If that'll look good on her. Ha You are right she looks good in anything alright bye."_

_"Takeshi who was that?"_

_"Oh that was Hikaru I have a date planned for us next week and he is going to make you a dress."_

_"Why would he need to make me a dress?"_

_"Because you will need it. We are going to a very nice restraunt."_

_"Oh okay."_

She walked outside her house curious as to why he wanted to take her to such a nice restraunt maybe it was a graduation present. She did graduate yesterday.

Mori saw her coming down the stairs and was in complete awe. _'She looks so beautiful. How is it I am so lucky. She is smart, beautiful, funny...she is a commoner yet has the grace of a princess Except when she made the vase fall over which I later found out that was mostly Tamaki doing it on purpose for me.'_

"So are you ready to go?"

"Your carriage awaits my lady."_ 'I have to try and keep composure until we get there. She is so beautiful I want to ruin the surprise right now.'_

They finally arrived at the restraunt and Haruhi took a good look around It was her, Mori and the entire host club with my dad. They were all sitting at one table.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"The boys wanted to take me out to eat because they wanted to hear embaressing stories about you so I happily agreed it is a sight to see you here as well darling, well enjoy your food. So anyway when she was three..."

"DAD!"

"What? Aren't you on a date?" He smirked and turned around to share more stories.

Mori and Haruhi sat down and ordered and ate well. He decided to treat them both to a chocolate sundae. After a couple bites there was some chocolate on her face and Mori told her that, and she licked it off in the cutest way he has ever seen. _'Shit I have to, I can't wair any longer. The only way I am going to keep standing after falling so hard is to finally do the one thing I have wanted to do for almost a year now.'_

Haruhi heard a loud tapping on his glass and got the attention of all the other hosts. (They are the only ones there btw)

Mori got on one knee and Haruhi felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Haruhi I have loved you for a long time, and the time we have spent together has been like a dream come true but you see I am a greedy man. I want more, and only you can give me more. I love you with all my heart and I gladly give my whole heart to you..." He takes out a small black box with a red rose pattern on the top and opens it to reveal a ring. She is shocked and she clasped her hands together over her mouth as happy tears fall. "...Will you please except this greedy man's heart? Will you marry me Haruhi Fujioka?"

She was speechless so she nodded but still managed to squeak out a yes.

They all cheered and she looked at her dad and showed him the ring. He got up and adjusted his tie because he decided to wear a suit today because he knew it was a special day for them. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand to get her to stand up and he had a single tear roll down his face but it was pure happiness. "Haruhi I want you to knnow that he had asked for my blessing a long time ago. He asked me after he graduated and I wasn't sure he meant it but when he came to me a second time about 3 weeks ago I knew., I knew he was the right one for you and that he would be able to make you happy because anyone who is that determined to marry someone deserves that someone. He reminds me of how I kept begging you mother's dad for her hand in marriage and when he finally granted it I left and bought the ring and proposed to her immediately. You will have a happy life with him. I know it." He ended his little speech with a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**_1 year later at the wedding..._**

"You look so beautiful Haruhi!"

"Thanks Renge."

"Haruhi can you come here I need to hurry and do your hair and makeup."

"Okay."

"You look so beautiful in that white wedding dress. Hikaru and Kaoru really outdid themselves this time." He had finished her hair and makeup and gasped.

"What's wrong dad?"

"You look just like your mother when I got married to her. You look so beautiful I still can't believe that my baby girl is all...grown up." He started to cry and Haruhi found a tissue to wipe away his tears which wasn't hard cause he was wearing a suit again.

"Don't cry dad I will always be your baby girl." She smiled and he nearly lost it if it hadn't been for Hikaru and Kaoru opening a door slightly.

"Its time Princess." They said simotaniously

"Alright lets go."

Mori saw the doors being opened by Hikaru and Kaoru and then finally saw his wife to be. The air caught in his throat at her beauty and his mind could only think 2 things. _'Oh be still my beating heart she is getting closer to the alter, she is gorgeous. I am such a lucky man to be able to marry such a wonderful woman.'_

* * *

**_9 months later and Haruhi is in the hospital ready to deliver..._**

The first cry was loud and almost needy. The doctor gave Mori the newborn baby boy. He smiled at him and then at his wife. "He is so adorable. What should we name him?"

"I think...AAAAAAA PAIN IT HURTS WHY!?"

The doctor took a very quick sonogram and concluded that there wasn't just one baby but three. "You are having triplets Haruhi."

"T-Triplets!? H-Haruhi and I are..." Quickly remembering that he was holding his first newborn He caught himself before he could faint.

The second cry was heard and now the baby was given to Ranka. They wrapped this one in a beautiful pink blanket. "Hello little one you look just like your mother but you have your fathers hair color. You will be spoiled rotten by grampa as well."

The third and final cry was hear and it was louder than the others. This one looked just like the first with black hair and Mori's eyes but had Haruhi's nose and lips.

"I'm so glad that's over. Takeshi...Why...Don't you...go tell the others."

"Yeah."

He left the room and he went into the lobby and was shot questions left and right. such as "how is she? and Is she okay?" He answered them with a simple simple sentence and sat on the couch in disbelief. "Haruhi is perfectly fine and she had...Triplets."

Everyone cheered and Kyoya smiled and patted him on the back. "They are going to be trouble Ha good luck."

"TAKESHI! I wanna know their names!"

"Okay lets go find out."

They went to the window and saw the triplets in cribs that were next to each other. Hunni spoke up, "I can't see the names on their names. Hey there's a nurse."

Mori continued. "What are my triplets names do you mind telling me?"

"Oh so you're the father yes I was coming out here to tell you. The first born's name is Masahiko meaning 'A Just Prince' The second born's name is Kiyomi meaning 'pure beauty' and the third born's name is Akihiko meaning 'bright prince'. She was very meaningful in their names"

"Yes she was." _'Haruhi you picked very beautiful and strong names. I am looking so forward to the rest of our life together with our three little ones. I know they will be trouble but they are so adorable they will probably get what ever they want. I think I love you even more now.'_


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry for the long wait everyone)

5 Years later.

"Tamaki! Tamaki!Tell us the story of how you met our mom!"

"No I think Hikaru and Kaoru should tell it."

"No Kyoya."

"No Hikaru."

The two triplets continue to argue about who should tell the story of how they all met Haruhi and Tamaki spoke up and said "Alright here is the tale of how we met Haruhi. Once upon a Time An ugly commoner..."

"Tamaki how dare you talk about her that way!"

"Well Kyoya how would you word it?"

"Something like...Once upon a Time an honor student came barging into our club room and..."

"You two are both wrong."

"Then how would you word it Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Once upon a Time Haruhi came into the host club at first we thought that she was a guy which was unusual because Host club's are usually for..."

"That's enough you two."

"Mori - Senpi?"

"This is the story of how I met the most beautiful woman in the world. Once upon a Time..."

**(Sorry its so freaking short! I had writer's block and it was impossible for me to figure out what to do :(**


End file.
